The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device.
It is desirable to increase an integration of semiconductor device for the purpose of satisfying high performance and low manufacturing cost. The integration of a semiconductor device may affect the prices of products. An integration of typical two-dimensional semiconductor device is primarily determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, so that it is greatly influenced by the level of technology for forming fine patterns. However, the expense of processing equipment used to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing the integration of two-dimensional semiconductor device.